The Dragon's Angel
by TheIrisKriss
Summary: This is the story of an ordinary girl who on the whim of fate was placed in the realm of Final Fantasy 7...NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOTTTTTTTT The chaos that goes on when you throw me in to FFVII Ok sucky Summary but this is hard man rate just in case i get that far and for Barret and Cid and may be myself oh and Azul and Reeve rules
1. Fate is a pain in the arse

This might drag at parts but I'm doing the best to get this crazy shit out of my head (which is also crazy)

Betas will be feed junk food same with reviewers who are nicehas no clue

I WILL TYPE THIS ONLY ONCE I OWN NOTHING BUT WHAT COME FROM MY MIND AND MYSELF

* * *

This is the story of an ordinary girl who on the whim of fate was placed in the realm of Final Fantasy 7.

.

.

.

.

.

Or at least that's what I would like to say. It never happens like that, it's not some fairy tale story where everything is perfect. First off, I am not ordinary, by any stretch of the imagination (well to tell the truth being ADHD and Aspergers kinda makes it impossible). Second I was not placed, I WAS HURLED, along with my precious two-door 92 Honda Accord into the lifestream where the goddess Minerva gave me powers from the far reaches of my imagination, then was HURLED AGAIN a few miles out from Costa Del Sol, a few months ahead of BC.

Now as much as you all would just love to hear the riveting tail of how I won the respect of the people by chasing off a herd of behemoths getting injured in the process to where I use a modified arm cane thing like what the doc uses in CSI. You'd also like to how I met Azul and how I'm probably on his shit list for one reason or another which may or may not include me, by some fluke of nature actually kicking his ass before figuring 90% of what I was capable of. Or maybe you'd like to know how I met Areis or how the Turks DO NOT mess with me unless their heads are on the line. That will come later and before you all think I'm one of those Mary Sissy Sue types I'm not I can shot the blind side of a barn and I can't use healing magic/White magic of any form unless it comes in a bottle. I can use black magic without Materia. The only Materia that I do carry are special true summons which at this point I have Ramuh, Bahamut Fury, and Phoenix. What make them special is that they are like the Eilodons from FFIV in which they are the actual being, the can talk and provide mental council when needed and sometimes when not needed thou rare. I can send suggestion into people's minds {think Jedi/Prof X} but this is strictly watched by myself and Minerva and the least used of my abilities. I can absorb myself into wall and can travel through them or just chill. I also have a wicked telekinesis ability which is useful when trying to keep pace with a bum leg (running long distance was a no before, now it's out of the question). I can warp to any place I've been before I can take passengers but the more I have the harder it is and I have to touch skin. I can store things in my mind up to a certain amount {that what happen to my car and possessions} and change my clothes with a snap of the fingers. Lighting is my primary element. What I don't mention will come up later. Now what I look like I'm baby faced with green eyes and plain brown hair going down the middle of my back. My figure is nothing to wright home about I'm 5'2-5'3 my ass is too big and my legs too thick, I have a stomach, my bobs are big but not Tif' big. I were any shirt that fits no bare shoulders or upper arms, jeans, pants, cargo, anything with belt loops and pocket, and thick soled Nike running shoes. Over this is one of those long detective jackets with a hood. I have a couple swords store within my mind but there are 2 long, 2/3 buster sword thickness wrapped blades on my back and 2/3 size soldier sword by my waist. Well that pretty much it… oh the my eye glow whenever I use my powers so the hood always up but I can see through it so it's not that much of a headache.

The story will start a day before the Genesis Zack fight.

Oh before I forget the name's Sandy. Hope you enjoy the madness.

* * *

This is giving to be really hard on me. Wish I had to dragon software where u can talk. There is a lot going in my head but it is very very difficult for me to get it down but I'll try.


	2. Flat tires, TELEPORTING!, and Kalm

-Please disregard the previous start time. The story starts the day of the Zack G fight right after the fight as Zack leaves on A bike with cloud sitting/leaning behind him on the bike-

Que start

* * *

As I wait in the tree for the sound of bike the I focus on said bike and put a small hole through the back tire with my power, as I hear the rumble of the bike I monkey swing of the branch I was on and plop down in the middle of with enough time for Zack to stop the bike and have tire deflate pathetically "You stopped me and my bike's broke what do you want", huffed Zack with his arms crossed pouting ever so puppy like still sitting on the bike.  
*Sigh* I stopped you because I wanted to know want you were going to do and don't blame me for your tire with the way you where gunning it"  
"I was-"  
I raise my hand to stop him, "Because if it's anything like some jump first maybe look later actions that Former 1st class Zack Fair is infamous for, you just going to get yourself riddled with bullet holes and the mind of your friend over there is fragile enough your death will break him, but that is beside the point, I made a promise to find you, and I don't they'd be happy if I let you get yourself killed."  
Now I'm going to take the two of you by teleportation by the Chocobo farm first, then we will walk to Kalm where your friend can rest then when he can function we will teleport in to Midgar, because they will be looking for you around the perimeter, and go from there." Whoa wait, wait, I have some questions, first who'd you make the promise with and second TELEPORT DID YOU SAY TELEPORT, as in one second your standing in front of and next second your by that tree? Zack asked excitedly first question forgotten and have finally of the bike.  
I sigh as my shoulders slump and I pinch my brow under my hood, Yes Zack that teleport though it's a much greater distance then the few feet you previously mentioned but I'm going to need to touch the both of your arms, oh and since you've forgotten in your excitement the answer to your first question is in your pocket, now we need to get going before Shinra starts look for the both of you," I walk over to where Cloud was slumped over on the bike and grab his arm as my other hand grabs Zack's arm and the next second we three are off the Mideel continent and on to grass land area of the east continent a few miles north west of the Choco farm. I must say the look on Zack s face was priceless to the point I couldn't help but chuckle as I pull out my cane/crutch{it comes apart if it has the upper part that goes around the arm I will call it a crutch if it's just the lower part it's going to be called a cane (for later reference)}, after a few second of him gapping at the direction of the farm I thump him in the leg with my cane and motion for him to carry cloud on his {Cloud's} right as I take the left cane in left hand, I tell him that if we make good pace we will be in Kalm when night falls. He nods and we start walking. True to my word by night fall we are in Kalm. Thankfully Cloud is almost ready for Midgar by the time we arrived. I booked a room at the inn and after being threatened being tied to the beds both boys hopped crawled in to a bed and were out like a light the moment back hit bed. After making sure Zack wouldn't kill himself with his blade {Yes folks he plopped into bed with the buster sword still on his back [groans]} I walk out of the room plop onto the couch and turn the TV, mindful the volume of out of respect for the boys, because even though nothing short of a freight train plowing through the bedroom would wake them they had just been through hell and need rest for the hell to come.

* * *

They are going to be short chapters so bear with me please this story is most likely going to keep going back and forth between 1st and 3rd person sorry in advance


End file.
